


transparent

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#43: falling in love with best friend’s partner AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	transparent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manycoloureddays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/gifts).



Thelonious Jaha did not approve of his son’s chosen profession; not because he looked down upon being a cop, but because he simply worried more for Wells’ safety. Clarke worried, too, and she had promised Senator Jaha she would be seeing her best friend as often as possible now that she was working in the Alexandria area where his station was located.

She knows all about Raven Reyes, who had been Wells’ T.O., but she has yet to meet the woman. Wells respects her deeply and Clarke couldn’t help but form the same sentiment based on all the things he told her about Raven.

Raven hadn’t liked Wells at first. She’d heard the name Jaha and assumed that Wells might be a Senator’s son accustomed to getting what he wanted without earning it, that he was just using the job as a stepping stone. It had taken a few weeks for her to see that Wells was in it out of a genuine desire to help at the street level.

“Raven said I’m actually good at being a cop. ‘Impressive’ was a word that came out of her mouth in relation to me,” he had boasted one night when he had called Clarke after a particularly long shift.

What Clarke hadn’t realized was how much Raven already knew about her because Wells also liked to talk about the best friend he’d had since he was two years old.

It was a Sunday when Clarke got invited to a BBQ at Raven’s place and she didn’t understand at first why she spent thirty minutes trying to settle on an outfit to wear. Or why she debated washing her hair just so she could blowdry it and have it straighter, before giving up on the level of effort and leaving it loose and naturally wavy.  There was going to be a bunch of other cops from the force there…strangers she would be meeting for the first time.

But if Clarke was being honest with herself, she didn’t want Raven to make the same assumptions about her as she had with Wells. Clarke did come from a well-off family, even if her chosen profession had ended up being something wildly unexpected.  But she enjoyed her work as a tattoo artist at _Grounders_ '— and her mother had been her first proper client.

Finally, she tugged on a pair of short shorts and a loose halter-neck shirt that only showed off a hint of her cleavage. Effortlessly sexy, she thought as she grabbed her bag and keys and headed out the door.

The thought made her pull up short. Sexy for whom?

She texted Wells when she arrived outside the small bungalow house that belonged to Raven. She could hear the sound of laughter and conversation around the back, but she wanted to wait for Wells to escort her through and introduce her to everyone.

The names went by in a whirlwind: Bellamy, who gave her a curt but polite nod; his partner, Miller, who gave her a small smile and a murmured “’Sup?”. She didn’t hold her hand out for Murphy because the man gives off definite ‘you are peons and I don’t know why the fuck I am wasting my time here’ signals and was clearly unimpressed by her.  She and Wells ended up talking to Harper and Roma as the two shared hilarious stories about how they had pranked Wells his first week on the job.

When Wells suddenly jumped a foot in the air, Clarke was startled enough to spill the beer she was holding all over her shirt, rendering it see-through.

“Shit, I just wanted to fuck with my partner, not ruin your shirt. You must be Clarke.”

And that’s how Clarke Griffin officially met Raven Reyes. Clarke held the sodden material away from her torso and raised her face to the woman standing before her. Raven had long, dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, large eyes, and fine but pointed features. She was also wearing cutoff shorts and a bikini top which treated Clarke to a close-up view of the woman’s toned abs.

_Oh god._

Refocusing on Raven’s face, Clarke could read the tension around Raven’s eyes and realized that she was worried she had made the wrong first impression. And just like that, the monolith of Raven Reyes that Clarke had built up in her head courtesy of Wells became more human. She shook her head. “It’s alright. I can wash it and it’ll be good as new. You must be Raven, Wells talks a lot about you.”

A friendly smile put Raven at ease and she raised an eyebrow in Wells’ direction. “Of course he does. I’m kind of awesome.” To Clarke, she said: “Come on, you can throw that in the washer here and wear one of my shirts until yours is dry.”

Clarke obediently followed Raven back into the house, where it was cool and quiet. “So, are you getting to do your own art much at work or is it mostly drunken students wanting ‘breathe’ tattooed onto their wrists?” It’s a blunt question, not meant to offend, so Clarke doesn’t take it as such.

“ _Grounders_  is the best tattoo studio around the capitol area, so we usually have a long waiting list, which usually translates into unique and detailed requests. So I do get to do my kind of art most of the time. If you want anything done, you should drop by.” She offered as Raven began to rummage through her dresser drawer.

“I just might take you up on that. I’ve been thinking of getting a fragmented, semi-mechanical raven tattooed onto my shoulder blade. Here.” She brandished a black tee at Clarke. Raven was already wearing just her bikini top, so Clarke didn’t know why she flushed as she tugged off the wet shirt and stood before the other woman in her plain white cotton bra.  She was very aware of Raven’s eyes drifting down over her torso and legs and, god help her, Clarke took her time pulling the clean shirt over her head.

All the while, thoughts were screeching around her head.

_She’s Wells’ partner!_

_You haven’t dated anyone, let alone gotten laid in six months._ She reminded herself.

_You don’t even know if she likes women._

Her nipples were tingling and warmth was spreading through her belly and pooling between her thighs.  _Oh, fuck_.  Probably the last thing she needed to do was go form a crush on someone Wells worked closely with.

 “I’ll get the washer started, but I should warn you, the dryer kind of takes forever. So you might have to wait until after everyone’s left. But you’re welcome to hang out with me.” Raven shot her a measuring look. “Wells talks about you all the time, so I feel like I know you pretty well, but maybe we can find out a few new things about each other.”

Now, Clarke wasn’t a particularly suave flirter. She could be playful, but usually she preferred to be forthright. But the Sapphic gods were clearly looking down on her because she pursed her lips and wiggled her eyebrows at Raven.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem. After all, you are awesome, right?” She drawled, giving Raven a little once-over of her own.

Clarke discovered that when Raven smiled, really smiled, her whole face lit up in a way that was infectious.

“Damn straight.” And with that, she strode past Clarke out the room.

_Yup yup, still got it._


End file.
